1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladders generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel ladder stabilizer that is easily manufactured and used.
2. Background Art
A ladder stabilizers is provided at the upper end of a ladder to engage an object, typically a pole or a tree, to minimize the possibility of slipping and sliding of the ladder against the object, thus minimizing the possibility of injury to, or the death of, a user of the ladder should slipping or sliding of the ladder occur. Some known ladder stabilizers are described in the following patents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,521, issued Nov. 28, 2000, to Campbell, and titled GYRATING ANODE X-RAY TUBE, describes an x-ray tube having a gyrating anode having a convex spherical surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,276, issued Feb. 6, 2001, describes an x-ray tube having a concave, stationary anode U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,975, issued Oct. 8, 1957, to Palmquist, and titled POLE REST ATTACHMENTS FOR LADDERS, describes a ladder stabilizer that, with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, has an arcuate toothed structure that rests against a pole. The structure is obviously designed for a specific pole diameter, as it could not safely engage a wide range of diameters of poles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,900, issued Oct. 29, 1968, to Hopfeld, and titled POLE ENGAGING DEVICE FOR LADDERS, describes a ladder stabilizer consisting of an arcuate strap having what is referred to as xe2x80x9ca series of spaced friction projectionsxe2x80x9d. It is not clear that the friction projections would really be of much use. Also, the strap is limited in the range of diameters it could safely accommodate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,498, issued Apr. 12, 1983, to Krusmark, and titled SAFETY DEVICE FOR LADDERS, describes a ladder stabilizer that includes an elongated, serrated member that grips a tree or pole. It appears that the range of diameters of the tree or pole is not too limited, but the device includes a number of moving parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,004, issued Aug. 7, 1990, to Henson, and titled POLE GRIPPING LADDER STABILIZING DEVICE, describes a ladder stabilizer that is relatively complicated in that it has moving parts that substantially encircle a pole or tree. It also appears that the device would be somewhat limited in the diameters of poles or trees that could be accommodated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,916, issued Jun. 17, 1997, to Schneider, and titled LADDER SAFETY ATTACHMENT, describes a ladder stabilizer that also has moving parts and also appears to be somewhat limited in the diameters of poles or trees that could be accommodated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,382, issued Jun. 12, 2001, to Labonte, and titled ATTACHMENT FOR STABILIZING AN EXTENSION LADDER, describes a ladder stabilizer that has many moving parts, although it may be able to accommodate pole or tree diameters in a somewhat greater range than some of the above devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,975, issued Oct. 8, 1957, to Palmquist, and titled POLE REST ATTACHMENTS FOR LADDERS, describes a ladder stabilizer that, with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, has an arcuate toothed structure that rests against a pole. The structure is obviously designed for a specific pole diameter, as it could not safely engage a wide range of diameters of poles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,900, issued Oct. 29, 1968, to Hopfeld, and titled POLE ENGAGING DEVICE FOR LADDERS, describes a ladder stabilizer consisting of an arcuate strap having what is referred to as xe2x80x9ca series of spaced friction projectionsxe2x80x9d. It is not clear that the friction projections would really be of much use. Also, the strap is limited in the range of diameters it could safely accommodate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,498, issued Apr. 12, 1983, to Krusmark, and titled SAFETY DEVICE FOR LADDERS, describes a ladder stabilizer that includes an elongated, serrated member that grips a tree or pole. It appears that the range of diameters of the tree or pole is not too limited, but the device includes a number of moving parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,004, issued Aug. 7, 1990, to Henson, and titled POLE GRIPPING LADDER STABILIZING DEVICE, describes a ladder stabilizer that is relatively complicated in that it has moving parts that substantially encircle a pole or tree. It also appears that the device would be somewhat limited in the diameters of poles or trees that could be accommodated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,916, issued Jun. 17, 1997, to Schneider, and titled LADDER SAFETY ATTACHMENT, describes a ladder stabilizer that also has moving parts and also appears to be somewhat limited in the diameters of poles or trees that could be accommodated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,382, issued Jun. 12, 2001, to Labonte, and titled ATTACHMENT FOR STABILIZING AN EXTENSION LADDER, describes a ladder stabilizer that has many moving parts, although it may be able to accommodate pole or tree diameters in a somewhat greater range than some of the above devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,975, issued Oct. 8, 1957, to Palmquist, and titled POLE REST ATTACHMENTS FOR LADDERS, describes a ladder stabilizer that, with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, has an arcuate toothed structure that rests against a pole. The structure is obviously designed for a specific pole diameter, as it could not safely engage a wide range of diameters of poles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,900, issued Oct. 29, 1968, to Hopfeld, and titled POLE ENGAGING DEVICE FOR LADDERS, describes a ladder stabilizer consisting of an arcuate strap having what is referred to as xe2x80x9ca series of spaced friction projectionsxe2x80x9d. It is not clear that the friction projections would really be of much use. Also, the strap is limited in the range of diameters it could safely accommodate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,498, issued Apr. 12, 1983, to Krusmark, and titled SAFETY DEVICE FOR LADDERS, describes a ladder stabilizer that includes an elongated, serrated member that grips a tree or pole. It appears that the range of diameters of the tree or pole is not too limited, but the device includes a number of moving parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,004, issued Aug. 7, 1990, to Henson, and titled POLE GRIPPING LADDER STABILIZING DEVICE, describes a ladder stabilizer that is relatively complicated in that it has moving parts that substantially encircle a pole or tree. It also appears that the device would be somewhat limited in the diameters of poles or trees that could be accommodated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,916, issued Jun. 17, 1997, to Schneider, and titled LADDER SAFETY ATTACHMENT, describes a ladder stabilizer that also has moving parts and also appears to be somewhat limited in the diameters of poles or trees that could be accommodated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,382, issued Jun. 12, 2001, to Labonte, and titled ATTACHMENT FOR STABILIZING AN EXTENSION LADDER, describes a ladder stabilizer that has many moving parts, although it may be able to accommodate pole or tree diameters in a somewhat greater range than some of the above devices.
None of the above devices is simple and has no moving parts. Additionally, most of the above devices cannot accommodate a relatively wide range of diameters of objects.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a ladder stabilizer that can be economically manufactured and easily used.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a ladder stabilizer that can accommodate a relatively wide range of diameters of objects.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide such a ladder stabilizer that has no moving parts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a ladder stabilizer that can be quickly attached to or removed from the end of a ladder.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figure.
The present invention achieves the above objects, among others, by providing, in a preferred embodiment, a ladder stabilizer, comprising: a serrated portion for placement against an object; and said serrated portion being attachable to an upper end of a ladder, with serrations formed on said serrated portion engaging said object.